Beautiful
by samuraiheart
Summary: Now with MORE! Just a short and sappy Ken and Yohji fic and a little taste of Nagi and Omi. Shounen-ai.
1. Default Chapter

samuraiheart's Beautiful  ** This story contains shounen-ai. In other words, there is a relationship between two human beings of the male variety. If this offends you, please turn back now. **

Author: samuraiheart   
Email: kokoro_no_samurai@yahoo.com   
Title: Beautiful  
Type: one-shot  
Rating: G   
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: shounen-ai  
Keywords: flowers, YoujixKen

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of their respective owners. 

Author's note: This is loosely inspired by a scene from the movie "Beautiful Thing". If anyone out there hasn't seen it, I highly recommend it! 

"Thanks and have a good night!" Ken said as he waved and smiled at the last customer as she walked out the door. He took a deep breath and sighed as he turned to Omi. "I guess we can close now." He gestured to the clock on the wall. It had been a long day and he was anxious to get out of there. 

"Sure." Omi nodded and picked up the broom to start sweeping up the floor. After a few minutes, he paused and turned towards the soccer player again. "What are your plans tonight Ken-kun?" 

Ken stopped what he was doing and looked down at the floor before answering. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He could feel a soft blush staining his cheeks as he searched for the right words. "I… ummm… I…" 

Omi turned to his friend and smiled. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ken-kun! Do you have a date?" Omi walked over to the counter and leaned closer to his friend. It was so much fun to tease him sometimes and it was obvious that this was one of those subjects that could make Ken squirm. 

"Well, ummm… yeah, I guess so… sort of…" Ken stammered as he tried to return his focus to the accounting books in from of him. He glanced at the clock warily and hoped that Omi wouldn't pursue this much further. 

"That's great!" Omi answered sincerely and went back to the task of cleaning up. 

"What are you doing tonight, Omi?" Ken asked nonchalantly trying to keep the conversation going. He hoped that he could change the subject and move it back to his younger teammate. 

"Oh, homework as usual." Omi frowned and let out an exasperated breath, which blew his bangs briefly away from his forehead. 

Ken filled in the last amount in the ledger and walked over to Omi. He patted him on the back and grinned. "Good luck." 

Omi looked up at him and smirked. "You too." 

Ken bit his lip and blushed again. He ruffled Omi's hair playfully with his hand and took off his apron to hang it up in the back. 

Omi paused as he looked over at the remaining bouquets on display. He stared at a gorgeous arrangement of deep purple orchids and sunny yellow carnations surrounded by just the right amount of baby's breath. His eyes widened as he remembered what Ken had said. "Hey, Ken-kun. Why don't you give these to your girlfriend tonight?" 

Ken walked over to where Omi was standing and examined the arrangement. "Nah, Omi. I can't just take the flowers." 

Omi shook his head. "Yes you can. We don't need these anymore and if you don't take them they are just going to go to waste. They were a special arrangement for one of our best customers, but she called at the last minute to say that she didn't need them anymore." 

"I don't know, Omi." 

"Come on, Ken-ken! Every girl loves flowers!" Omi insisted. His voice took on that high-pitched pleading tone that even Ken couldn't resist. 

Ken shrugged and gave in. "I guess you're right. Okay, I'll take them." 

Later that evening, Ken stood outside of Yohji's apartment. He held the bouquet carefully as he reached out to knock on the door. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. 

"Come in!" Yohji yelled from inside. 

Ken pushed open the door hesitantly and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and stood near the entryway. The flowers shook slightly in his hands as he shifted the vase from one hand to the other. "Hey Yohji, it's me." 

Yohji walked out of his bedroom and turned the corner to see Ken standing near the door. He was dressed in a handsome green shirt that almost matched the color of his eyes. He also wore black jeans that were just a little too tight. Yohji smiled at the vision before him. "KenKen…" he said softly as he walked over to his friend. He stared at the bouquet with curiosity. "You brought me flowers?" he asked hesitantly. His heart beat faster in his chest. Somehow the gesture seemed very meaningful to him and it pleased him to know that Ken would do something so sweet for him. 

Ken looked down at the floor again and held the flowers out to Yohji. His eyes glimmered and he took in a shaky breath. "Yeah. I know it's kind of stupid. I mean we work in a flower shop," Ken was talking too quickly and he knew it, but he felt a need to explain this somehow. Yohji meant so much to him and he just wanted him to understand. "And I know it's not much, but Omi said I should give them to my girlfriend and-" 

Ken stopped abruptly as Yohji placed his hand under Ken's chin. Delicate fingers brushed against his jaw line and lifted his chin slightly as Yohji took the flowers and set them on the table nearby. He leaned closer to Ken and kissed him gently. The dark-haired man seemed to relax at this gesture and brought his arms up to circle around Yohji's waist. Yohji closed his eyes and savored the feel of Ken's soft lips against his own. He ran a hand through Ken's silky hair and pulled away reluctantly to stare into deep green eyes. "Thank you, Ken. They're beautiful." 

Ken nodded and stared after Yohji as he grabbed his keys and gestured towards the door. "Well, shall we go now?" Yohji turned to Ken as he opened the door. 

Ken smiled, clasped his hands together in front of him and stepped outside. He couldn't find the words to describe how happy he was. He glanced warily from side to side down the hallway before he took Yohji's hand in his and they headed out for the evening. 

~Owari~ (unless inspiration sneaks up on me and insists on a sequel) ^_^ 

[Back to samuraiheart's main fan fiction page][1]

[Back to samuraiheart's Cardcaptor Sakura: Mostly Touya page][2]

geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kokoro_no_samurai



	2. More

samuraiheart's Beautiful Part Two

Hi again! Guess what! I wrote another part to the happy fic. I know I always seem to do this with my Weiss fics and I should really stop calling them one shots if I can be convinced to write a sequel so easily, but oh well. Well, I hope you enjoy it and comments are very much appreciated.

If you missed part one, you can find it here:

[http://www.geocities.com/ccsff/wkffbeautiful.html][1]

I dedicate this part to [Nataku's Ribbon][2] for her beautiful Nagi shrine and to Tschubi-chan for her persistence!

Thanks again, 

samuraiheart

[kokoro_no_samurai@yahoo.com][3]

Author: samuraiheart 

Email: [kokoro_no_samurai@yahoo.com][4]

Title: Beautiful 2/2 

Rating: G 

Spoilers: none 

Warnings: shounen-ai 

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of their respective owners.

Author's note: This is loosely inspired by a scene from the movie "Beautiful Thing". If anyone out there hasn't seen it, I highly recommend it!

--------------------------------------------------------

At the flower shop the next morning, Yohji, Omi and Ken were on duty and the shop was relatively quiet. It was still too early for the daily rush of young girls to rush in and admire their favorite florists.

Yohji leaned gracefully against the counter and grinned at his two friends. He let his sun glasses slip a little lower on his face and peered at Omi and Ken. He shook his head. They were at it again. They always seemed to be teasing each other about something and today was no different. It was kind of sweet though, Yohji mused. They almost acted like brothers.

"Ken-kun! I thought I told you to give those flowers to _your_ girlfriend." Omi protested as he swept up some stray petals on the shop floor.

Ken looked up in surprise and paused in his attempt to water the roses. "What do you mean, Omi-kun?" He glanced at Yohji warily, but the older man only shrugged. His eyes were bright with amusement. He was clearly enjoying this little scene. He raised his eyebrows slightly and seemed to ask how Ken was going to explain this one.

"I went into Yohji's apartment last night to return the video that I borrowed and I saw the bouquet on his counter." Omi continued.

Ken swallowed hard and gripped the watering can tightly in his hands. He felt a slight blush began to show on his cheeks and he frowned. "But I.. Yohji…" Ken stammered. He was having trouble explaining the situation to his friend.

"It doesn't matter what Yohji-kun said! Did you get stood up, Ken-kun!?" Omi asked with his hands on his hips. He stared at Ken with determination and took a few steps closer.

Ken's eyes widened and he blushed even more. He glanced over to see Yohji leaning smugly on the counter. He was clearly enjoying the spectacle. Ken clasped his hands together nervously in front of him and shook his head.

They all turned their heads to the door as a customer walked in. Yohji gestured towards Omi and went to help the woman. His smiled widened and Ken was thankful that they seemed to have dropped the topic of conversation.

Yohji cleared his throat in order to get Ken's attention. "KenKen, could you help me with some potting soil in the back?" Green orbs glimmered with mischief and Ken couldn't help but smile. He nodded and set down the watering can to join Yojhi in the storage room. Omi could take care of the shop on his own for a while.

The door barely clicked shut before Yohji kissed Ken fiercely pressed up against the inside. Ken returned the gesture with just as much intensity and moaned in pleasure as Yohji ran his tongue over Ken's lower lip. Ken's lips parted in an invitation to Yohji's gesture and he welcomed his warm moist tongue and the sensations it brought with it. Ken ran his hands through Yohji's hair and pressed himself closer to his lover. They finally broke the kiss and stared breathlessly into each other's eyes. Ken's lips curved up in a grateful smile and he leaned his head on Yohji's shoulder as their hands found each other and fingers twined together.

"Yohji…" Ken said uncertainly and glanced back towards the shop.

"KenKen, he'll figure it out eventually. I mean come on, could we be any more obvious? This is the third time I've come back here for potting soil all morning! He's got to catch on soon." Yohji smirked at his brown-haired lover and kissed him softly on the cheek.

The worry faded from Ken's gaze and he had to laugh a little. "Maybe we should tell him soon."

Yohji shook his head and leaned closer to Ken. Ken could feel his warm breath against his face as they stood just inches from another kiss. "Besides, KenKen, you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Ken blushed again as Yohji leaned forward to initiate another kiss. This one was slightly more subdued than the last, but it held just as much of the love and intimacy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Omi crept out of the apartment carefully. It was unlikely that anyone else would notice, but he had to make sure. He still wasn't ready to find out how Weiss would handle his little secret and tonight was not the time to find out.

Omi walked briskly toward the predetermined meeting place and couldn't help but smile when he turned the corner and saw his one and only sitting on a park bench. The other boy smiled too and his eyes lit up as Omi came to sit beside him. Their hands found one another and held on tight.

"Nagi…" Omi said breathlessly as he leaned closer to the other boy and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. A delicate blush spread across Nagi's features accentuating his dark brown hair and the way it framed his pale face in a slight curve near his chin.

Nagi raised his fingers to Omi's lips and pressed them there tenderly. "Shhh…" he whispered and moved his hands to Omi's shoulders. Omi wrapped his arms around Nagi's waist and leaned into the embrace as he felt Nagi's yielding lips press against his own. His eyes fluttered closed as sensations took over and he moved his own mouth against his lover's. Eventually, they pulled apart to stare longingly into each other's eyes. Omi's heart was beating quickly in his chest as he laid his head on Nagi's shoulder. Nagi brought his hand up to run his fingers through Omi's silky brown hair. He sighed at the feel of the strands against his skin. 

"How were things at the shop today, Omi-pie?" Nagi asked nonchalantly.

Omi frowned at the nickname. It /was/ kind of cute, but there was something so absurd and ridiculous about it that he could never quite bring himself to protest it. He let it go and decided that his dark-haired angel could call him whatver he wanted to as long as he could stay here in his arms.

"Not too bad, I guess." Omi answered uncertainly. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Ken about the flowers. It was still bothering him a little. They had never really resolved it. Ken always had a way of conveniently disappearing when Omi brought up any subject involving Ken's romantic life. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember where Yohji had run off to after that either.

"Is something wrong?" Nagi asked hesitantly as he noted the faraway gaze in his lover's eyes.

"Ie. Not really. It's just that… I think Ken needs a girlfriend and I've been trying to tell him this, but he doesn't listen." Omi answered. He crossed his arms in front of him and pushed his lips out a little in a barely noticeable pout.

Nagi laughed quietly and Omi lifted his head briefly to glare at him. What was so funny? Nagi just shook his head and continued to stroke Omi's hair. "Hidaka-san needs a girlfriend just about as much as you do."

Omi lifted his head again and sat up straight. He looked over at Nagi in confusion. A small crease formed on his forehead as his eyebrows came together in an effort to figure out what that meant. He didn't need a girlfriend at all. He already had a boyfriend and a very adorable one at that. "But, I…you…oh…" Omi blinked as he started to catch on."_Oh_!" He gasped and his eyes widened as everything seemed to fall into place. That explained so much. The flowers in Yohji's apartment. The looks. The touches. The smiles. "Ken _and Yohji_ are dating?" He looked over at Nagi for confirmation and received a knowing nod.

Nagi ruffled Omi's hair affectionately as Omi laid his head back on his shoulder. "You really should pay more attention, Omi-pie. They've been pretty obvious. Schwarz has known about it for months." 

--------------------------------------------------------

~Owari~

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff/wkffbeautiful.html
   [2]: mailto:finalangelkaworu@lycos.com
   [3]: mailto:kokoro_no_samurai@yahoo.com
   [4]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/wkff/post?protectID=045166080056042031028067163248244063188248139218183041



End file.
